The Struggle
by ForeverEnshrined
Summary: These are the thoughts of a girl in deep depression. She didn't ask for the perfect family, the perfect friends, or the perfect life. She only wished of a way out of this misery. And so she came to a conclusion...death. Rated T
1. Harmless Attempt

**Got this idea at 4am. Very depressing, sad, and emotional. I never said I supported suicide attempts, nor did I say I didn't. Sooo, enjoy(:**

I lie on my bed, staring at the numerous pictures which are now only memories. I like to call it, "The Happy Times".

Now, was a time of misery. I look at each photo trying to relive the memories.

Ahh, there's the one where I got my first pet, Lucy. She was my first dog, until my dad ran her over, with his car. I remember being so upset, so my mom bought me a hamster.

And there was my first birthday party with my friends, sort of. You see, my dad was suppose to mail the letters out, but he…well, sort of ditched the errand and bought booze, so I was alone with just my hamster. Hamsters are considered friends, right?

Every one of my memories were destroyed by _him_. Everything was destroyed by _him_.

Hah! And I almost regretted doing this, _almost_.

Those were actually "The Happy Times". Now its misery, for my mother has left us. She made a big leap into a new world, one without me.

So I'm stuck with this foul-smelling man I call my father.

The father whom abused me, the father whom slapped me, kicked me, and left permanent scars –both physically _and_ emotionally.

These thoughts ran through my head as I waited for the effects to kick in.

Maybe I should write a note in the meantime, but then again…no one will notice my disappearance. Just a foul-smelling corpse as foul-smelling as my father.

I didn't want to be hung. Pain really didn't matter much to me, I've been through enough. If a truck hit me, it'd feel like a paper cut.

I prefer pills, because my little brother took pills -something about his health or whatever. The only problem is, my mother took him and not _me_. Almost 7 months have passed, and I'm still waiting.

But now I'm tired of waiting. I want it to end quickly, and this was my only solution.

**Good? Depressing? What do YOU think? Tell me in your well-thought-out reviews! If this is one doesn't spark your interest, I'll quit writing it. But this is one of my best works...so maybe I'll just write for fun. Yeah, I have a strict dad –no, I have strict parents and a little brother…but this is NOT I repeat NOT based on my real life experiences(: **


	2. Hope and Fail

**What time is it? Like 12:53? Oh well, it's good to write. Not a very long story till it gets completed. Say…4 chapters? Maybe 5? Not so sure, but I enjoy writing these. Especially when they finally have an end –but hey, who said it was a happy one? :/ **

I look at my watch. 3:43, it read. It was hopeless. I was hopeless.

Eventually, I started getting tired.

Are these the effects? Or are these just me as a human knowing that it is now 5:02.

I decided to rest my eyes and wait for my meeting with God. It would be a trip. Not sure if I'm going to heaven or hell yet, but I'm pretty sure it's heaven.

I sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"Damn it!" I whispered harshly as I woke up.

The only effect I had was the slight headache.

It's the 4th time I tried this and still no luck! I came to my last conclusion (besides being hung like a trophy for my dad).

I would cut. Not just small cuts in an attempt to relieve stress and pain.

Cut as in deep gash, blood pouring out, losing consciousness. Do you get what I'm saying?

Too bad I have to wait for my dad to wake up, torment me, get high, then fall over.

It'd be easier, because he doesn't go looking for me when he wakes up. He waits for me to come to him.

Because every time I come to him, I hope he's the father he use to be.

**Nice? Good? I need descriptive words here people! Yes, I uploaded two in a day, only because I was bored. Also because I like this story the best out of all of them. 25 Ways to Annoy a Twilight Character is just for fun and to entertain my readers. Immortalized is just another romantic vampire love story. This, however, is an attempt of suicide. It's emotional and very depressing. Maybe will make you cry? Express your emotions in the review button(:**


	3. Different Than Me

**I just love getting my inspiration for these stories! This is going to end soon, but I wonder…do you guys want me to continue with her afterlife? Or shall she reincarnate into a whole new person?**

I waited in my room. He looked inside and through the bottle at me.

"You disgust me." And walked away.

I looked at the blood starting to drip down my forehead.

Hmm, I examined. He could have done better. I went to the bathroom to clean it up.

As I started washing my hands, green –slime? Garbage? Oh I don't know. But it all started pouring out. I guess that means I'll have to go to the little creek in the woods. I started getting my bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" my dad suddenly shouted.

"J-just to wash my hands. The s-sink doesn't w-work."

"Excuses, excuses. Just like your mother. Why am I cursed with such devils?"

"I'm going to go now, to the creek in the woods."

"Oh I know you're lying! Everyone does. You're going to run away and leave me here. I just know it. Your mother did the same thing, except she took the baby along too."

"Dad, it's just to wash my hands. I'll be back soon."

"Enough with your lies bitch!" he said as he slammed my head against the brick wall.

I touched my head and my eyes widen in horror as I saw blood. I was bleeding. The wall was somewhat covered with my blood. I took one glance at him, and he vanished.

Well, whatever. It should help with tonight's plan anyway. I looked through my closet to find something good wear. I guess I'll wear my white dress. It's the only thing that is clean, even though it was extremely formal. It would go well with my death.

I walked to the creek and saw a little boy about my age, but slightly taller than me. I hid behind the tree waiting for him to pass.

"I can see you, y'know. Not very hard with the white dress in the wind." He seemed to say smoothly.

I sighed. "Hi." I muttered.

"I'm Dakota, and you are?"

"Williow. Odd name. Two syllables. Not interesting. Uncommon. Williow."

He laughed. Why was he laughing?

"Dakato. Three syllables. Can be male or female's. Sometimes when mentioned, thought to be a girl."

I snorted. "I win."

"So why are you here?"

"To wash my hands, and head." I showed him my hands and to my surprise, he didn't seem shocked there was blood. I sat next to him and started washing my hands in the creek.

"Hand sanitizer?"

I looked at him in confusion. "What's that?"

"Wow, you don't know? It's to help germs off. I mean, after all the ketch you got onto your hands."

Oh, so he thought it was ketchup. Typical. "No," I wiped the back of my head which was still bleeding. "It's blood." And I showed him it.

His eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Typical drunk father. Mother left me. Took only the baby. Waited 7 months. No transportation to school. Just go to the library sometimes. Abuse. Father that buys-"

"Okay, okay. I get it now."

There was an awkward moment of silence. He seemed to be enjoying it. I was, for sure. I guess you can call me anti-social. I finished washing my hands and got up.

"You're leaving?"

"Going to commit suicide. Not like anyone would care."

"I would. " he simply stated.

I swear my mouth was going to drop all the way to hell.

"You've known me for what? 15 minutes and you care if I commit suicide?"

"You seem nice. Wouldn't want to rid the world of someone nice, whether their outer appearance is beautiful or not."

Wow that was deep. I considered the whole suicide attempt. I decided to keep my head pouring blood, and see what happens.

I won't cut myself…at least for tonight.

**Want me to go on? Like not short story? Or shall she die and reincarnate/go to heaven/hell. These are the things you should be writing in the review(: Maybe…shall I change it to Eclare? In Degrassi? Maybe….that might work. Well tell me your thoughts in the button below. ;D**


	4. Slipping Into Another World

**I am such a dork. Long time no post on stories. I was watching Still Fighting It (Degrassi) with Eclare. I think I finally got over my writer's block on that topic. ) Soo….review?**

I went to the creek next day, hoping to see Dakota.

I waited. 15 minutes. 30 minutes. 1 hour. 3 hours. Too much time. I felt empty, let down…once again.

I guess I can always drown. I examined my head in the blank reflection on the water's stream. The blood clot up. Oh well, drowning is quick, right? I picked on the scab and it hurt a little, but it's worth it. Finally I picked it off and blood slowly started dripping around my cheekbones.

I looked at the creek, it's not very deep but maybe if I lay on my back..

I couldn't finish the though as I plummeted into the creek. I lied on my back and let myself fall. It felt like an endless dream. It was finally happening, and I could be happy, free, anything besides in anxiety.

Slowly, my eyes closed peacefully, and I drifted off into another world.

**The end…..just kidding! I know, this is the shortest piece I've ever done, but I will upload the next one quickly. It is near the the ending…unless you want more. :/ **


	5. Perfectly Entwined

**It's that time of the year! I'll try to write as many stories as possible before school starts. Ooooh, apple juice! Yum(: haha **

"Williow! Williow! Wake up!" I heard a voice say as they slapped my cheek repeatedly.

Part of me wanted them to stop it and let me die. Another part wanted me to believe it was Dakota, saving me.

"It's me, Dakota! Wake up, Williow!" said the voice.

Thank god! I wanted to wake up and say _I'm here, Dakota! I'm here! _

I don't think I'm waking up anything soon. Then, I felt soft lips against mine. Pink, plump, and the perfect size.

Oh and it was heaven.

Immediately, I felt like I was floating up, away from the depths of death.

My eyes bolted open fast enough to startle him.

I gave a meek smile. "Hi."

He sighed in relief. "Hi, beautiful."

My cheeks grew red.

And it turned about 10 more shades of red just has he grabbed my hand. Our hands fit perfectly together.

And we walked off…on the trails…in the woods.

_Those whose hands intwine perfectly are the perfect soulmates, no matter how imperfect they are to each other._

**Aw, I loved that ending, except for the fact that it wasn't the ending. Happy endings. Maybe I'll write a story without a happy ending. Maybe it'll be a tragic ending, the most tragic of all in the whole entire world! Wow, I sound like a 6 year old. Well this one is happy. If it wasn't, Williow would've died and Dakota would have become depressed about his lost. He'd probably commit his own suicide. Romeo and Juliet much? Haha. The next one is about Williow's life after the incident. What happens? Who knows? Just read to find out.**


	6. Together, Forever, For Eternity

**It's here here here! My mom made me shop for school supplies today. School, ugh. The other enemy blocking me from writing these stories to entertain you without stripping. ;) Oh, I'm such a dork. This is the last chapter of The Struggle, unless you want me to continue of course..**

Willow's life went completely uphill from there.

Dakota helped her through her depression and it was soon nothing but a package of bubbly happiness. He talked her into talking to her dad and working it out. And if she was kicked out of the house, he let her stay with him inside the apartment in which his loving family lived.

She had a restraining order approved from the judge against her father. Once in a while, she'd talk to him on the phone wondering how he's been.

Her dad quit his alcoholic needs for he realized how much he missed his little girl and in return, Willow missed being daddy's little girl. The restraining order was lifted and they lived together without any abuse.

Oh and her mom came back too, along with her brother. They lived happily, as did Willow's family after her marriage with Dakota, her soulmate.

She had 3 children, identical twin daughters and a son.

Penny, had ecstatic lively blue bubbly eyes which came from half of Willow's personality. She was the "smart one" of the family, besides the fact she is 7 minutes older than her twin. If tormented by others, or if anyone else she had great care for was bullied, she'd stand up for them making her an easy friend to get along with. That was the main perk that gave her the quality of gaining popularity easily.

The other twin with Willow's other half, Anastasia (preferably Ana) was dark, empty, full of witty comments, with purple eyes like her father. She was stubborn, and didn't like to be around people. Actually, she admired animals. Whenever she felt lonely, she'd go to the little creek where her mother had many memories, both happy and sad, to feed the ducks. They trusted her, as did the birds, and bunnies, and geese, and well..I think you know what I mean.

Oliver, had blue eyes. He came in a pack of bubbly enthusiasm along with witty comments to stop anyone from finding out he is actually transgender. A female inside a male's body, and his family was okay with that. They accepted him. They loved him. They didn't care he use to be Molly, they cared that he was Oliver now, and nothing could change that.

Willow had grandchildren, many; more than you could ever imagine; enough to make any grandmother happy. Dakota and Willow were the most perfect examples of love, but who could blame them?

Dakota died earlier than Willow by 13 years unfortunately, but Willow was fine. She wasn't too heartbroken. Willow would talk about his and tell the story of how they met, the dates they went on, the happy times, the sad times, and the loveliest times.

Willow wouldn't commit suicide in the Romeo and Juliet fashion. She was too smart for that. She sometimes felt lonely, but her realistic dreams helped her through.

Willow died when she turned 97, not because of illness, but because of old age. She laid peacefully in the coffin besides her husband.

When check-up came to see if the bodies were decomposing well, the check-up person was confused. He remembered the last time their hands were separate, but by the power of love they joined hands together, still perfectly together, forever, for eternity.

**Double aww! I just love this ending, even if it's cheesy. Want more? Review! Duh, and maybe I will write more in Dakota's point of view? O maybe one of the kid's lives. Or maybe even all of their lives. That's maybe too much for an abnormal human like me with a tiny brain to manage. Haha, and besides I'm a lazy bum(: **


End file.
